Sólo un pensamiento
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: No era la primera vez que esto cruzaba por su mente.


_Advertencia: tiene unos poquitos spoilers del manga, yo diría que este fic se ubica entre los capítulos 72 y 75.  
Advertencia x2: es un fic algo gay, we._

_Esto se volvió como mi OTP casi al instante __cuando leí el manga xD ¿cómo se llama el ship? creo que por ahí leí que se llama Inotan, pues suena bien xD pero no sé si el fandom ya le habrá puesto nombre al ship oficialmente ejeje_

_En fin, para los despistados, el ship es Tanjirou x Inosuke, y para los más despistados, es yaoi, ehhh_

_Espero lo disfruten, es muy breve y __sencillo_

* * *

**Sólo un pensamiento**

No importaba mucho realmente lo que de imprevisto pasó por la mente de Tanjirou Kamado, pensamiento que no duraría más de un par de segundos antes de que volviera en sí y asimilara que quien tenía frente suyo no era otro que Inosuke. Ya había visto su rostro muchas veces, y aunque a veces era fácil olvidar que había una apariencia humana debajo del jabalí —de vez en cuando le daba la impresión de que la mascara de cerdo era en realidad su verdadera cara— ya se había familiarizado con el rostro de facciones femeninas que su amigo poseía. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el desconcierto que, por unos breves segundos, le embargó al encontrarse con su compañero.

Daré una breve explicación para los perdidos. Se encontraban en el Distrito de la Luz Roja en la misión que el pilar del sonido, Tengen Uzui, les había encomendado. La cuestión radicaba en que Uzui necesitaba cazadoras femeninas, y para evitar que él se llevara en contra de su voluntad a las jovencitas de la Finca Mariposa los tres espadachines se habían ofrecido voluntarios, Tanjirou, Inosuke y Zenitsu. Se requería que los tres se infiltraran en los burdeles para buscar información del demonio que ahí se encontraba y del paradero de las esposas de Uzui. Y como es predecible en esta clase de situaciones, los tres terminaron disfrazándose de jóvenes mujeres; y se debe decir que el disfraz era terrible, quién viera a tres jovencitas tan horripilantes, milagro fue que lograran infiltrarse con esas apariencias tan esperpentas.

Eso fue lo que los traía aquí. Cuando Tanjirou se reunió con Inosuke para intercambiar información casi podría perder el aliento del asombro de ver lo "bonita" que estaba. Las mujeres le habían quitado el horrible maquillaje, en cambio le limpiaron la cara y agregaron un suave brillo carmín a sus labios, le peinaron su cabello y le dieron un kimono floreado. Cualquiera que viera a Inosuke a simple vista pensaría que es una muy hermosa mujer.

Reitero, fue sólo por un momento, pero en ese instante en que Tanjirou miró a Inosuke tan bien arreglado como sólo una chica podía arreglar a otra, quedó cautivado por su belleza. Tan sólo en esos breves segundos en que el tiempo se detuvo, todo por el simple aspecto de su compañero. Pero, sorprendentemente, esta no era la primera ocasión en que era deslumbrado por la apariencia de su salvaje amigo. Fue todavía más fuerte esa sensación la primera vez al verlo, cuando lo conoció.

Cuando recién lo conocía, Inosuke sólo buscaba pelea, el chico era más despreciable en aquel entonces, por ello Tanjirou realmente se había enojado con él, y cuando Tanjirou se enoja esto suele resultar en un cabezazo de su parte. Por el golpe la máscara de jabalí cayó y fue entonces cuando vio su verdadero rostro por primera vez.

Y fue por un momento incluso más breve que el de ahora, pero el impacto fue todavía más grande en aquella ocasión. No había una cara limpia ni un delicado maquillaje, sino que aquella vez Inosuke estaba tal cual era; cara sucia y algo ensangrentada, con su sonrisa desquiciada y agresiva. El desconcierto dejó pasmado a Tanjirou por un instante todavía más pequeño, pero fue suficiente para que casi olvidara el enojo que el chico jabalí le había provocado. Es que incluso con esa expresión masculina y brusca pudo notar cuan bello era el joven, su piel clara, su ondulado cabello azulado, sus ojos.

¿Cómo poder mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus luminosos ojos esmeralda? No cabía duda que no existía nadie cuyos ojos rivalizaran con esa preciosidad.

Será que, al verlo disfrazado de mujer, pudo recordar la sensación de aquella vez, verlo en una apariencia tan femenina lo había hecho volver a apreciar la belleza que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en su amigo. Pudo recordar y adorar esos ojos que podrían hacerlo suspirar si se permitiera pensar más en ellos.

Pero nada de eso era relevante, era sólo un pensamiento que llegó y se fue justo como la primera vez, entonces Inosuke torció el rostro como ninguna delicada dama haría, sino una salvaje bestia tal como él, comenzó a gritar —¡¿Qué tanto me estás viendo?! ¡¿quieres pelear?!—. El pensamiento se esfumó, se olvidó nuevamente y todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

_jaja, el fic puede resumirse en un "NoHomo bro, pero eres hermoso" xDD_

_Espero poder escribir más de ellos, sinceramente ya no tengo mucho tiempo y ya no escribo tantos fics como antes y eso es triste. En fin, pueden pasar por mi perfil a ver si tengo otro fic que les interese, aunque casi nunca escribo de anime._

_Ahí nos leemos y  
¿reviews?_


End file.
